Bumblebee's New Paint Job
by LanettaPack
Summary: After coming home from a battle, Bumblebee discovers missing paint on him, and gets a new paint job. Short story, one-shot. Enjoy!


Author's Note: Okay, I'm super excited to get this published! This little idea just popped into my head one day, and I _had _to scribble it down in my not-so-neat writing. So now I'm letting the public read this and I want to know how you liked it, if there could be improvements, if you do or don't like his paint job, etcetera. I'm also using an OC, just someone I made up on the spot. Enjoy!

**Bumblebee's New Paint Job**

**Transformers Animated**

The Autobots rolled in, exhausted from the previous fight. As always, Bumblebee was the first one to speak.

"Man, that was one heck of a fight... Aw, man! My paint job is totally ruined!" he cried. There were patches of his yellow and black paint job missing. The newest member of the Autobot team, a black, red, and silver femme named Star transformed and coolly brushed off her shoulders.

"Want a new paint job?" she asked. Bumblebee turned around, blue optics wide.

"You're certified?"

"Yup. And it's free."

"No way." Bumblebee couldn't believe his audio receptors. A _free _paint job?

"It's okay, you don't have to do that," Optimus cut in.

"But it's a paint job! A free one!" Bumblebee whined. Optimus sighed.

"Hey. It's cool, y'all. I've got all the right tools in my room, and it'll be easy peasy, nice n' cheesy." Optimus thought about this for a while.

"Alright. But I want to be able to tell it's still Bumblebee when you're done." Optimus said sternly. Star nodded.

"Cool. Ya know, you could use a touch up. Actually, everyone could." Optimus glared at Star, too tired to say anything. The femme raised her servos in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Maybe just a polish?"

"No, Star, thank you," Optimus said irritably.

"Cool. Let me get my stuff then we can roll, Bee." Star hummed as she walked to her room and gathered her utensils. She commed some coordinates to a shop in Cybertron.

"Star coming in. Needs clear paint finish in ten buckets. Star comm ending."A static filled her audio receptors, then three beeps.

"Paint n' Polish comm to Star comm! What is your payment!"

"Star comm; bill me later. Is that all?" Three more beeps.

"Yes, that is all! Thank you for visiting! Comm out!"Star rolled her optics and crossed her arms. "Idiots..." she mumbled. She walked over to a clear blue booth with a tiny door and waited. The booth flashed and her order appeared. Star groaned. "Slaggin' glitch-heads! I really gotta find a cooler shop." The irritated femme balanced five buckets on one servo and five on the other. When she said 'ten buckets,' she meant in weight and not count! She opened them and drained the contents into one large bucket, then evaluated the mess of tools she needed to properly paint Bumblebee.

"Where's one of those helper 'bots when ya need 'em?" she asked herself.

"Hey, Optimus! Would that be cool if I kinda... borrowed, your trailer? Please?"

"There's a spare room somewhere around here... Could you use that instead of going to your, uh, 'painting place'?"

"Um...Yeah! Cool! Thanks!" Star commed. She picked up a few of her things and walked into the main room before setting up in the spare room.

"Hey, Bee! You're a strong 'bot, could ya help me move my stuff please?" Bumblebee agreed, and grabbed an armful of things from Star's room.

"This stuff looks kinda complicated!" Bumblebee said. Star shrugged.

"Not really. If ya take the right classes, it's pretty easy. See my paint job? I did it myself."

"Really? How?"

"Oh, it took a _long_ time and a bunch of practice and patience. I totally screwed up the first paint job I did. But no worries, I got it lookin' new and sleek in no time."

~Later~

Star gathered up her things and glanced at the new Bee in alt. mode. She dried the tip of her spray painter with a heat gun. "Now, you should be completely dry in exactly... 4 kliks. Ya look super wicked, Bee," the femme said. She was proud of the paint job she did, and hoped everyone else liked it as much as her. She started hauling things back to her room and got it all put where it belongs in 4 kliks.

"Okay, Bee! Are ya ready to show yourself to the world? Your cooler, newer self?"

"Of course!" he said excitedly. "Now let's go!"

~In the Living Room~

"Here's the new Bumblebee!" Star exclaimed.

"Whoa! You look super cool, Bumblebee!" Sari ran over to Bumblebee. "I get to be the first to ride with his new paint job!" the little girl sang.

Bumblebee still had the same color pallet, but with two black stripes. Star also painted his rims and brake calipers black.

"You did a great job, Star," Optimus said for the team.

"Cool," she grinned. The new Bee transformed and held Sari in his servo.

"This is wicked cool! C'mon, Sari, let's show off my new self!" Bumblebee transformed and zoomed out of the base with Sari.

"You made some 'bot pretty happy," Prowl said.

"I'm just doin' my job."


End file.
